Revenge of the PintSized Yoyo Hauling Elves
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Just an atypical Christmas with the Quests' ...I pity the fool who really wants to read this.


Revenge of the Pint-Sized Yoyo Hauling Elves  
  
by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
"Dad! That's sick!" Jessie said, leaving the living room in top speed. She walked into the kitchen where Jonny was sitting with an upset glower on his face. In his hand was a small book he was indulged in reading but obviously not too happy about. Jessie walked over towards Jonny. "Hey Jonny, not getting into A Christmas Carol, are you?" "Bah Humbug." Jonny read out loud from the page, he sat the book down and began coughing. Jessie laughed for only a second, until Jonny's coughs turned to desperate wheezes. "Jess." He tried to cough out, ".inhaler." Jonny gestured with his hand hardly able to breathe. Jessie grabbed it off the counter and tossed it to him. His hand rose somewhat slower than usually from his robe, catching it in the palm of his hand and drawing it to his mouth and taking a lungful of the antibiotic. "Jonny, maybe you should lay back down? Your dad said you had to get a lot of rest." Jessie said she touched his forehead. "And your fever's back. Come on, let's get you back to bed." Jonny rolled his eyes, "No way it's so boring just laying there, it's bad enough I'm banned from the lighthouse and can't go outside, don't give me solitary confinement now too, warden!" Jonny said. Jessie helped him up. "Like you could get to the lighthouse in your condition, Jonny! And you know perfectly well that if you had a coughing fit you wouldn't be able to get out in time to get your inhaler." Jessie said, "Besides, it's not my fault you got a wicked case of pneumonia, you should've just rested that weekend the first time the doctor came over instead of push it!" Jessie slid her arm around his waist. Jonny's face went flush. "Oh you so better not be blushing!" She teased. "Bah. Humbug!" Jonny teased. "You wish, it's the fever and you know it." Jonny smirked, "Jessie thinks I'm hot. Jessie thinks I'm hot." He said in an antagonizing voice. Jessie smiled playfully. "You know, I could forget you have a hard time breathing and lay you down on your stomach!" She said quickly, Jonny smirked back. "Yeah but you wouldn't, because you think I'm hot." "That fever is really cooking your brain, you know that, don't you Quest?" Jessie said, they reached the stairs, "Okay, Jonny be careful, we'll take this one step at a time." Jonny felt a rush of cold and was shivering almost instantaneously. "Jess. I need to take a break. I'm feeling too weak to move." Jonny's sight began to blur. He put his hand around the oak railing piece and Jessie's arm. Jonny began weakly laughing, "I almost fell down the steps three times when I came downstairs." He began to cough. Jessie looked at Jonny worried, "Do you need your inhaler?" Jonny shook his head. "No, no I'm okay right now." he added with a cough, clearing his throat. "Okay, are you ready to get up the steps yet?" Jessie said in a soft voice. Jonny nodded, untangling his arm from the railing. Up the steps halfway Jonny almost tripped on the carpet, Jessie caught him by the shirt and pulled him closely. "Jonny, are you okay?!" Jonny's face turned a soft shade of nervous red, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jonny tripped again, banging his knee, "OW! God damn it. Bah Humbug." Jonny muttered under his breath, rubbing his knee he stood up from kneeling position. "Stupid inanimate object we'll be talking LATER!" Jonny threatened. Jessie snickered, "How much later Jonny?" Jessie asked with a peculiar look on her face. "As soon as I can go outside and get an axe. that much later." Jonny said, still rubbing his tender knee, adding a point and a beat-down stare to the step in question, he counted down the steps. "Number 3 down. I got your number!" Jonny murmured. Jessie looked over her friend. "Come on, killer, let's get you to bed." "Hold me back, hold me back, I can take it!" Jonny said playfully. Jessie laughed and took up the chance to grope his chest. "I'd run if I were you stoop, he'll rip you apart when he's like this." Jessie said, playing along with her friend's hallucination. Jonny screeched. "Jonny , Jonny. what's wrong?!" Jessie asked immediately. "The step. it's running away!" Jonny said pointing. Jessie touched his forehead nervously. "Jonny, you're burning up!" Jessie said. She finished carrying him up the stairs. "Jonny, stay RIGHT HERE. Don't move no matter what, understand me?" Jessie said. "Uh huh." Jonny said, his pupils shrunken to the size of pin marks.  
  
"Jonny, Jonny can you hear me? Do you know where you are?" Race said, with his frantic fifteen-year-old daughter looking over his shoulder. Race had a bucket of ice and water with a cloth and was dabbing it back and forth onto Jonny's head and into the icy water. "Jonny?" Jonny's eyes began to roll back and forth. His senses coming back to him, his eyes began to refocus. "Jonny? Kiddo, do you know where you are?" Race asked. "Santa?" Jonny asked confused. Race looked down and pulled down the beard. "No Jonny, it's Race. how many fingers am I holding up?" Race held up three fingers. "Three. Race? Why are you dressed as Santa and why am I so cold?" Jonny asked, obviously back to himself. Jonny's eyes narrowed, "My arch nemesis has sent you, hasn't he. to take over all the yoyos and invade the minds of small children with greed and envy!" Or almost back to normal that is. Jonny pushed off from the wall and attacked Race. "Unless you're not really Race and are just some drone sent by Santa to claim the minds of the young. NOOOOoooOOooo This shall not occur!!!" Jonny cried. Race fell back. "Jonny! What in the hell are you doing?!" Race said, "Get off me, I don't want to hurt you, kiddo, you're sick, now get off me before I make you uncomfortable." Jonny tried to get under the beard to strangle him. "Jessie, he's hallucinating! Quick, call Dr. Quest up here, we need to get him to his bed." Race twisted Jonny's arms, careful not to apply any pressure, 'He doesn't know what he's doing so I better not do anything that can result in injury if he struggles.' Race maneuvered Jonny onto the ground and tried to calm him down. "Jonny, listen to me, it's m, Race. LISTEN to me. Jonny. stop struggling I won't hurt you!" Race said to the squirming figure. "Nhh." Jonny said, he closed his eyes and began thrashing around, "Get off of me. Get off of me. Get off of me!" "I hate doing this to you Jonny. but I have to." Race said, he grabbed Jonny by the top of the shoulder and squeezed. "AHhhh.." Jonny screamed as he tried to slide out from under the grip. He fell asleep. "Jess, get his bedroom door, would you?" Race said, he lifted Jonny up from the ground. "Dad, what did you do to him?!?!" She asked. "Pressure point, it knocked him out, that one seems to do it to him. I found that out sparring with him once." He moved Jonny to the door. Jonny's eyes fluttered. "Dad. He's waking up!" "J. Jonny?" Race asked surprised. Jonny looked upward and then kissed Race on the forehead and fell back asleep. "What in the hell?!" Race said, shaking his head he laid Jonny down onto his twin sized bed. Jessie smiled and looked up, "Mistletoe, dad. And dad, by the way, common knowledge. I never ever ever want to see Santa and a Reindeer going down together again. EVER." "Heh, I told you your mom and I were working things out." "Freaks." "Genetics." Race sniggered. "End. Please END!" Jessie pleaded.  
  
(End.) 


End file.
